


Weasley's Wonderful World of Quidditch

by SonnenFlower



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Banter, F/M, Innuendo, Interviews, Quidditch, Satire, reporter!ginny, seeker!draco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25040227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SonnenFlower/pseuds/SonnenFlower
Summary: As a sports reporter in a world filled with misogynistic potatoes, Ginny Weasley goes out of her way to give all of them the two finger salute. Though, she isn't sure dealing with Draco Malfoy - star Captain of the Liverpool Falcons - during another interview is worth it. Can she even survive being in the same room with that man's ego?Then again, maybe this interview will be much more fun than she could have ever imagined...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Ginny Weasley
Comments: 12
Kudos: 25





	Weasley's Wonderful World of Quidditch

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AmiMendal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmiMendal/gifts).



> This is the birthday (probably not so much of a) surprise for AmiMendal. I hope you will have fun with this. I surly had writing it :D
> 
> As usual a huge thank you to the staff from Hermione's Nook (You don't know it!? Go and check it out on fb) without all of you, this, as well as all my other fics would have never been possible! A special thank you to LunaRavenclaw9 who did an amazing job with betaing this.
> 
> Another special thank you to noxsoulmate, who created this amazing piece of art! I'm so loving it!

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/186947346@N07/50070074421/in/dateposted/)

Ginny Weasley was doing great. After she and Harry split amicably - yes, they were still friends; no, that was never a question; and of course men and women, as well as exes, could be friends; so, get your mind out of the gutter! - and after a few years of playing professional quidditch, she had established her own late night show in the new Wizarding British Broadcasting Corporation or WBBC for short, where she was able to give her loving, critical, and often satirical view on the current happenings in the world of Quidditch. Sure, she hadn’t had any serious relationships since Harry - you wouldn’t believe how many people just want to date you because you dated the Golden Boy - but her career was doing great and, even better, she loved her job. She had amazing friends and her family was crazy as ever. 

George’s new line of kitchen aids were flying off the shelves like mad while simultaneously driving Molly nuts. She had even stopped cooking for George for a week trying to teach him the value of her work after they’d had a huge fight because she refused to take a vacation on the premise that her children still needed her. After hell week, as the Weasley children had taken to calling it, George had invented a little something to help with every chore in the household - including but not limited to cooking, though they all agreed that Molly's food was far superior. No one really knew if that was the truth or just spoken out of pure self-preservation - but after much coercion even with all of George’s gadgets, Arthur and Molly finally took a long earned trip to visit Charlie in Romania.

Ginny’s life was nearly perfect. Well, as perfect as you can get, there was this little thing that she could have done without. This year's quidditch season had more than one little surprise on offer. And Draco Malfoy leading his Falcons from one victory to another as captain may not have been the biggest one, but for sure, it was the most annoying. The git had given his team an entirely new playsystem every quidditch fan had to admire, no matter what they thought of the man himself. 

Since Ginny's show was all about the love of a good quidditch game, she couldn’t NOT report about the Falcons in total, but that also meant that she had to give Malfoy the credit he’d earned with his Merlin’s touch with strategies. The problem with this entire thing was, the prick was as arrogant as ever - maybe even more so now that all his wins seemed to be inflating his ego even further. So when her leading editor suggested a sarcastic piece about the Falcons disappointing fans this season, she jumped at the idea without questioning the specifics. She was ready to roast Malfoy, even if it was supposed to only be satirical. To be fair, that hadn’t been her smartest move, that's for sure.

Monday morning, her editor came over to talk about last night's show - she broadcasted every Sunday night, right from her former guest room - and had a surprise for her. 

“Ginny, you remember we talked about the satirical bit about the Falcons? Well, I contacted their PR team and they loved the interview idea. It’s scheduled for next Saturday, right after their game against the Magpies.”

“Interview?” Ginny asked, a bit baffled, hadd they ever talked about an interview?

“Yes, remember you will be interviewing Malfoy and asking all the bullshit questions our viewers are sending in after our last reports about the Falcons, as if everything is completely true. We talked about this. It’s going to be hilarious!”

“Wait, WHAT? I didn’t agree to this, and I don’t want to interview Malfoy, not again! Please. He really was acting like a Horntail’s bottom last time I had to interview him. I really, REALLY don’t want to do that again, not unless it’s absolutely necessary!” 

“He is the hottest thing in the entire quidditch world right now, and you know it. Where is that journalistic spirit Ginevra Weasley is known for? Go show them why this show is the hottest thing on WBBC. Don’t give all those misogynistic potatoes any choice but to bow to our greatness and take back every complaint of theirs about women reporting on quidditch. Got it?”

Throughout her editor’s speech Ginny straightened her shoulder just a tiny bit and her eyes started to shine, because those misogynistic potatoes were going to rue the day they started to complain about women sports reporters. Ginny would teach them to never forget her name, not because she was  _ the ex  _ but because her show was so good it couldn’t be ignored.

With the legendary smirk that made her brothers worry which hex she would be sending their way and half of the other people in attendance drool over her, Ginny gave her editor a nod and said, “bring it on Val, let's do this!”

***

Ginny stared straight into the camera, the very picture of calm, cool, collected. This is her element. This is exactly what she was meant to do. “Because of multiple requests from our viewers, especially from the London East End, we want to take a very critical look at the Liverpool Falcons. We are the first and only ones in Britain to report this with such depth, so please stay with us to catch the most recent and up to date information available. With me is Draco Malfoy, Captain of the Liverpool Falcons.”

As the camera turns towards her guest, Ginny finally gives the man standing across from her the force of her full stare for the first time since he walked into this interview. “Draco, your team seems to be on equal footing with the Cannons and Tornados in the standings, and after a quarter of the season has already passed no less. This can’t be the aspiration of a club like the Falcons, can it?”

Ginny was looking at Draco Malfoy as he was standing in front of her, his Quidditch gear abandoned in the locker room so he was clad in a modern type of joggers, not too different from muggle harem pants combined with a shirt that he had either shrunk accidentally with a washing charm or somehow bought three numbers to small. Getting a grip on her train of thought she realised he still hadn’t responded to her question, was merely staring at her.

“Uhm, Malfoy? Are you ok?”

Shaking his head Malfoy glanced away and cleared his throat.

“Weasley, what type of question is that? Salazar, we are top of the league!” He replied vehemently, “It's not our problem the Tornadoes found some resemblance of their former glory...as for the Cannons? Who the hell could have predicted that your brother managing the team would actually help them? Also, what did I do for you to think we are on a first name basis?”

As he folded his arms across his chest - his very fit, muscular arms she couldn’t help but notice - and raised an eyebrow, all Ginny wanted to do was run head first into a wall. Well, that or maybe a nice little rendezvous with a blast-ended skrewt. Both sounded like great improvements to her current situation. But, no, she hadn’t gotten to this point in her career by hexing idiotic quidditch stars, even ones who thought themselves above the mere commoners that was the press in their eyes. Normally she was quite proud of her achievements, overjoyed by working hard at something she loved to get exactly where she wanted to be, but right now she grieved the opportunity to hex the ignorant idiot in front of her.

Trying to supress an aggravated huff, Ginny used her unimpressed interview voice, “did you even read the memo Val sent to your PR man? Dave promised he would pass it on to you. I really don’t want to go over this again. Can you please try to use the one brain cell you still have left to remember that this is a satirical interview. That you agreed to. I know this must be a hard concept for you to understand, but if you stop staring at me and try to pay attention to what I am saying, I’m sure you can manage.”

Malfoy let his face morph back into an unreadable, blank expression.

Unable to hide the annoyed sigh this time, she let some of her frustration color her tone, “please Malfoy, don’t make this take longer than it has to. I have a show to do, a very well liked show might I add, and I’m sure your flocks of admirers don’t know how to even exist without that tiny little brain cell of yours telling them what to do. Just get a grip!”

“Weasley, breathe. I was just taken aback by you even knowing my first name, let alone using it. I wasn’t under the impression that we had that kind of a relationship. Now that the shock has worn off, do go on. I’ll be a good boy and follow your lead!”

Rolling her eyes at his last comment, Ginny took a deep breath while biting back the sarcastic  _ sure  _ right before it could slip off the tip of her tongue. Instead, she just started with the same opener again.

“Because of multiple requests from our viewers, especially from the London East End, we want to take a very critical look at the Liverpool Falcons. We are the first in Britain to report this with such depth so please stay with us to catch the most recent and up to date information available. With me is Draco Malfoy, Captain of the Liverpool Falcons. Draco, your team seems to be on equal footing with the Cannons and Tornados in the standings, and after a quarter of the season has passed no less. This can’t be the aspiration of a club like the Falcons, can it?”

“Well,  _ Ginny _ ,” Malfoy replied, the emphasis on her name made her nearly roll her eyes again, but his kicked puppy act was too good at the moment and she didn’t want to seem insincere. Git! “what shall I say? We’ve got problems. So many problems. The team just won’t listen to my defaults. It’s very hard to reach them at this point. I’m not even sure if I’m the right person to do the job anymore, but that’s a story for another day. I will need to reflect on that question this week, I think, and you will surely be the first person I’ll floo when we’ve reached a decision.” 

Malfoy was mimicking the heartbroken captain quite well, but Ginny could have sworn he winked at her, when he talked about calling her first thing. It was such a fleeting moment though, she couldn’t be sure.

“I do have to add, the Cannons and Tornadoes may not be playing a great season, but they are still doing quite alright - I might even say good for their standards. So, it’s not all that surprising they are starting to close in on us.”

At this point she really had to suppress a smile, sure the Cannons weren’t playing a great season, they were playing the season of a lifetime, as Ron liked to remind her while Sunday dinners. Malfoy seemed to be really getting into his role here. Maybe she should up her game.

“On paper your 40:370 win, here in Manchester sounds like it was a thrashing victory, but your team flew worse than the home team for most of the game. As their captain, you can’t be happy about this.”

She smirked at Malfoy while turning the back of her head to the camera, let’s see what he would do with this bullshit.

“No, not at all. That's why I got really loud with them during our timeout. We do have other aspirations, we have a natural need to dominate every second of every game, so today was plain poor and we are lucky we even won this game.” Malfoy took a moment to shake his head as if the game really had been a close one, dominating every second of the game was definitely one way to explain how his team played, “But, yeah, we need to change a lot of things, and we will have to do it quickly if we don’t want to carry on barely winning. We only have these players, myself included. Sadly I can’t change that since we don’t have any money to play an active role in the transfer market. To be quite frank, I really don’t know what to do to get us back on track. I’m a bit clueless how to handle the situation at the moment myself.” Again with the wink during his last statement, this one was definitely a wink. Just what the hell was Malfoy up to? Though to be fair, his response was quite genius for their purpose. “We will travel back home now, and I hope I will be able to come up with something by the time we get there.”

Malfoy was playing the game beautifully, so how about we increase the stakes again a bit?

“During the game, I’m sure everyone has noticed by now that your seeker - well I guess I mean you - is way past twenty-five. This is well above the average age of twenty-one for the rest of your team, have we found another possible performance problem here? Is this acceptable for a top team like the Falcons?”

The git Ginny had known during her school days would never have been able to laugh at his own expense, but somehow she thought that this slightly rumpled, handsome version of the former Slytherin might be up for a surprise. Wait - handsome? Where had that thought come from?

“I thought I did a fairly acceptable job today. I mean, I did manage to catch the snitch and look decent doing it. But if you’d have a chance to see me in the morning - well that's an image that will give you nightmares, as my mirror never tires of reminding me.” 

Ginny was thanking all the gods that she had the foresight to aim the cameras on Malfoy for the interview because her jaw just dropped quite unprofessionally. Draco Malfoy not only accepting a jibe good naturedly, but to take it even further? This was definitely not what she had expected when she agreed to this interview. She found herself fascinated, watching as Malfoy looked down while speaking as if he was bashful or tousling his hair while showing remorseful puppy-dog eyes for all the world to see. 

“But to come back around to your point, we can’t change anything about our players at the moment. The team doesn’t have the money to replace me and, I’d like to be completely honest with you, I need the income. So, the team has to carry me through this season. We will see if we can make that work because we have no other alternatives. We can’t let a beater seek, can we? We will just have to make sure the fans continue to drink until I’m pretty.” He flashed her a one thousand watt smile at the end, making it hard for Ginny to remember what her next question was going to be. Really couldn’t he just stop doing this please!?

“Your keeper - Mardem - left their goal posts right after you caught the snitch,” she stated as soon as she latched onto a thought that had to do with the interview, “this left them wide open for everyone, you can’t be happy about that. Could the team already be playing against you?”

This time Malfoy pressed his lips together in an attempt to mask an obvious laugh.

“Possibly, quite possibly. I may not have already mentioned, I tend to rewatch all of our games to assess our shortcomings and expand on our strengths. I still need to rewatch this game to get a full picture so I can’t really say more on that subject at the moment. You seem to have a knack for catching me off guard and rendering me quite speechless, so - all i can really say is this; it was quite a disillusioning experience today.”

After taking a few moments of silence, Ginny let the tension in her back release and looked at the man across from her with a genuine smile.

“Malfoy, at this point I really don’t know what you or I could say to make this any better. I know I might have been a bit harsh at the beginning, but this show means a great deal to me, so thank you. Thank you for playing along. This was actually quite brilliant. Who would have thought you had it in you?”

She really was pleased with how this all turned out. It would be the most wonderful, hilarious  _ fuck you  _ to all the idiots out there stating she’d only jump on a rolling train with her show. A big middle finger to the ones who questioned quidditch knowledge because she was a woman. This was going to be such a hit with her viewers.

“You know, Weasley, this was actually the most fun I’ve ever had while being interviewed. I have to say, you know your job.”

Ginny felt the flush that rose on her cheeks at what sounded like a shockingly genuine compliment. Why was the handsome idiot still surprising her? Shit, she had thought of him as handsome. Again! Honestly, Malfoy being handsome and funny, laughing about himself and complimenting her. Why was this git starting to sound like the significant other she’d always hoped to find. Shaking her head at the insane thoughts starting to roll around, she almost missed what he said next.

“Yours is the only quidditch show I’m still watching. Every Sunday. I think by now, my cat thinks you are a weekly visitor or something. He also seems to like your show, by the way. It's the only one he doesn't leave the room for.”

Giving the blonde a once over, Ginny realized maybe Malfoy really was a man she could get along with. But flirting while doing a job really wasn’t good form, she made sure no one could try and smear her name by saying she’d flirted her way to stardom. If only this was another time…

“Thanks for the interview again, Malfoy. I hope you and your cat enjoy watching when it airs on Sunday.” She said while packing away her things, not really listening as Malfoy said his goodbyes. After she had made it a few steps away from the press area she turned around to him once more, “I get myself a coffee every Monday at 11:45. There is this small coffee shop across the street from WBBC that makes a delicious latte and really good homemade scones.”

The git raised one of his perfect eyebrows and smirked. “Weasley, do tell. Why should I care about your Monday survival routine?”

“Well, I would never allow myself to ask you out while I’m on the clock, but I thought I might just do it on a Monday.” With a wink she sauntered away and left Malfoy with his jaw wide open, knowing he watched the way her hips swayed with each step. Time halted for no woman and she had a show to produce after all.

**Author's Note:**

> The interview sounded vaguely familiar to you? Hello fellow german football fan. This interview was inspired by the legendary interview between Arnd Zeigler and Jürgen Klopp back in 2010 and is my little appreciation for Kloppos win of the Premier League today. Glück auf!


End file.
